Last Farewell
by XthirteenX
Summary: When a person from L's past shows up, it could be Light's chance to find out L's real name but they are reluctant to work with Kira. Light could fall in love with this new enemy or they could be his end. L's little brother!
1. Chi's entrance

Last Farewell

L the mysterious detective. Kira the silent killer. Destined to destroy each other. Destined to fight. But instead working together nether knowing the truth. Both hunting each other ready to die to prove the truth. Both connected by a chain, an unbreakable bond. A strong sense of justice, a childish misleading.

A young man with tussled black hair sitting in a strange crouched position in front of a computer scrolling down a list of murders felt a pull on his arm as another boy with neatly combed copper hair stood, pulling the chain handcuffs that connected the two. The black haired boy ignored the other as much as possible. The copper headed boy pulled the chain hard enough that the other fell off the chair and on to the floor.

"Is there something you needed Light?" the detective asked somberly as he stood.

"It just that we have been at this for almost eight hours can't we take a little break Ryuzaki?" Light practically begged. The screen on Ryuzaki's computer beeped and a plain white screen with a W popped up.

"L, I just got a tape would you like me to send it in?" Watari's voice came from the speakers.

"Where is it from?" Ryuzaki asked calmly.

"Actually it is from C-chan." Watari replied a smile in his voice.

"Please bring it in and have the other task members come in also." Ryuzaki said almost some happiness in his usual monotone voice.

"Who is C-chan?" Light asked curiously. L just ignored him and began to eat his chocolate cake. Within two minutes the other task force members quickly entered followed by Watari who was holding a video. Watari put the video in one of the many VCRs in the room.

_Video_

"_Hey Lollipop, I miss you like heck I hope if you have company this wont embarrass you too much." a young girl with shoulder length black hair, pale peach skin, and bright blue eyes laughed. The picture changed to a little boy that looked much like L and a smaller girl hugging the smaller girl was crying. The girl looked similar to the girl in the beginning of the tape. The picture changed again to a picture of a boy crouching in front of a glass case with pandas inside. The girl ran over to the exhibit quickly._

"_Hey Lollipop, you remind me of the panda's!" the little girl exclaimed happily as she jumped on little L's back causing them both to fall over laughing. Little L looked a lot different in appearance. His hair was just as messy but his skin had a lot of a healthier look it was still pale but had a pale-peach look also tinted red from laughing. His eyes were even a different color. Instead of the dull black his eyes were a strange shade of gold. His clothes were the same style as now only the shirt had a panda on the front. The girl had on a blue shirt with a koala on the front and baggy jeans. _

_The picture changed to the inside of a large house. L and the girl were sitting in a bath tub in their bathing suits splashing each other happily._

"_Lollipop! Lollipop!" the girl chided happily. Little L stuck out his lower lip and pouted. Turning to the camera L whined._

"_Wammy make Chi-chan stop calling me that!" he begged cutely his eyes welling up with tears._

"_Wammy make Lollipop stop wining!" the other mimicked. In the background Watari chuckled._

"_Both of you stop or do I have to ground you both?" Watari questioned happily. Both kids snapped their mouths shut and smiled innocently._

"_Good now kiss and make up." Watari joked. The kids looked at each other._

"_Ewww!" they grimaced. _

"_Not literally just hug and stop arguing." Watari smiled in amusement. The two smiled and embraced. Both smiled deviously and shoved a handful of bubbles in each others hair. In the background Watari laughed in amusement. The scene changed to a group of boys surrounding Chi-chan. The camera wobbled a bit obviously not held by Watari. The boys chuckled evilly as they closed in on the frightened girl._

"_L!!!" Chi-chan yelled as a little boy slapped her._

"_What the hell are you doing to Chi?!" L yelled at the boys as he came in view._

"_What does it matter to you little freak?" that leader smirked. The leader towered over L by a good two feet. L glared at the boy and roundhouse kicked him. The larger boy flew across the room and hit a wall. His little gang let Chi-chan go and ran to help their leader up._

"_You mess with her again and I will personally make your life a living hell." L threatened. Chi held on to L's shirt and cried as L calmed her down best he could. In the end he ended up giving her some candy and she stopped crying. _

"_You know you are going to be in trouble for cussing." Chi whispered._

"_Like I care." L whispered back._

"_And now to mess with Lollipop even more!" older Chi-chan smirked evilly and rubbed her hands together. The picture switched to a fourteen year old L and a different girl talking farther away. The girl leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against his. The girl pulled away, tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked to a car and stepped inside slowly looking back one last time before the door closed and the car drove off. L walked towards the camera slowly and the investigation team got a good look at his face. Fourteen year old L was very attractive, his messy hair looked like it was styled that way, his eyes had no dark circles under them and were a darker shade of gold then before. L walked past the camera slowly and grabbed it at the last second as he ran off. Chi in the background was chasing him._

"_Ok L, I know you are going to be mad but to tell the truth I blame you for not calling so here it goes, right now I am on my way to Japan to see you! And give you another check up. Well bye bye!" Chi said as the video ended with a picture of little L and Chi curled up lying facing each other sound asleep. _

L stood abruptly startling Light and Matsuda. He paced the room clenching his fists tightly. The video started over but L took no notice. L was muttering things under his breath.

"Ryuzaki? Are you ok?" Light asked wondering if he was going crazy.

"Watari how did she know where we are?" L asked ignoring Light completely. "I am not sure but I do know that I was not aware that you were cussing at such a young age." Watari scolded. L shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"What did she mean by a check up? Is L sick?" Matsuda asked curiously.

"Not directly but Chi-chan is studying to be a doctor and L is her favorite patient." Watari explained for the detective who was still pacing making Light look like he was waving his hand idiotically.

"That idiot! God Chi, you are right as hell that I'm pissed!" L murmured under his breath.

"Ryuzaki I must point out that Chi will be arriving within a few minuets." Watari said calmly. Ryuzaki sighed and sat back down in his usual position. L took a piece of cheesecake and poked it with his spoon. Misa -Misa ran into the room and tackled Light in a hug. Misa glanced around the room before her eyes settled on the t.v.

"Awww they are so adorable!!!" Misa exclaimed as her and Matsuda launched a complete analysis of how small they were.

The door knob jiggled a little as some one tried to open the door. Matsuda ran to the door to open it as L stood reluctantly. The door opened quickly and hit Matsuda in the face.

"Oops, I am so sorry!" the girl shouted as she saw Matsuda sprawled out across the floor. She held out a hand to help him up which he took gratefully as soon as the girl saw L standing watching them she dropped Matsuda and ran to him. She threw her arms around L's neck in a warm embrace.

"L!" the girl shouted happily as Aizawa helped up the abandoned Matsuda.

"Good to see you too Chi-chan." L muttered trying to pull away.

"Uh Ryuzaki? Who is this?" Chef Sochiro Yagami asked.

"You can all call me Chi or Chiharu. Which ever you like. And I am also L's little sister!" Chi answered casually.

"What Ryuzaki you never told us you had a sister." Matsuda wined.

"It never came up." L muttered.

"Yea right you just still can't get over that accid-" Chi stopped as L clamped a hand over her mouth.

"That's enough Chi." L said sternly. Chi looked at the ground and muttered a small 'sorry' L sighed and patted her head awkwardly.

"Well come along it's time for your check up!" Chi said, her bright mood returning. L's eyes widened as he searched for a place to hide.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" L asked desperately.

"Fine. Oh and you do realize that when we were kids I was only kidding about getting bodyguards right. Oh that one is cute!" Chi said in amazement.

"They aren't bodyguards, this is the task force for the Kira Case." L explained. The task force members introduced themselves while L helped himself to a cup of sugary tea.

"Hello I am Light, Chef Yagami's son, I also work for the task force. But I don't think that your brother trusts me very much..." Light trailed of chuckling lightly.

"Why do you say that?" Chi asked tilting her head to the side like an owl. Light raised his arm that had the handcuff on it and watched as her eyes followed it to L.

"Wow... ummmm so who is that." Chi asked pointing to Misa.

"Hi I'm Misa Amane pleased to meet you. I am Light's girlfriend! I'm not part of the task force though." Misa said proudly hugging Lights arm tightly.

"Oh your Misa-Misa. Ummmm yea nice to meet you to." Chi said less enthusiastically.

"And nii-san _please_ take out those contacts they scare me!" Chi wined turning to L.

"Like my normal color doesn't. You have no idea how dark they are now. But fine." L muttered glaring. L took out two grey/black contacts and turned back to her.

"See." L sighed as the task members gasped. L's eyes were blood red.

"Wow you are right they did get a lot darker but its better then black." Chi said happily.

"Yea right I can't even tell myself from B." L said ashamed.

"Don't ever compare yourself to that murderer, other then your looks you are nothing alike!" Chi yelled angerly . L sighed and continued to drop sugar cubes in his tea.

The task force members quickly went back to their work and Chi went with Watari to see her room. Misa went back to her room because Light was ignoring her. By two in the morning all the members of the task force were sound asleep except for Light and L. Light yawned and stood slowly, popping his back.

"Come on Ryuzaki I'm tiered lets go to sleep plus aren't you getting a check up today?" Light muttered pulling the chain gently. L stood slowly without saying a word.

"Hey you ok?" Light asked surprised that he wasn't arguing.

"I hate check ups." L said pouting. Light laughed quietly so as to not wake up the others who were asleep. Light led the way to the room the two boys shared and showered and changed. He crawled into the large king sized bed with L sitting next to him slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.

Light woke to the sound of shouting and wrestling. When he sat up he saw L with no shirt on gagged and tied to a wooden chair looking highly uncomfortable sitting like a normal person. Chi stood behind L wearing a white doctor coat writing down something on a clipboard. Light looked strangely at the two. Light also noticed that L even though he was so thin he was very well built. Chi took out a stethoscope and listened to his heart.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Chi chirped happily turning to Light and unbinding L's mouth and arms. L jumped up and ran to a corner crouching down holding his left arm which had a panda band-aid on it.

"Bad needle... bad pointy needle" L murmured rocking back and forth. Light and Chi laughed light-heartedly.

"Do you have panda everything for your brother?" Light asked Chi and tugging a bit at the handcuffs that were stuck to the headboard of the bed.

"Pretty much." Chi laughed. Light chuckled and glanced at the detective.

"Percentage raised to eleven." L grumbled.

"Why?" Light asked surprised.

"Only Kira, or my sister, would laugh at my pain." L explained un-cuffing Light so that he could dress and do his morning routine.

A/N: sorry it was short this is my first time posting here so I'm having a bit of trouble. Anyway I own nothing but I hope you like it anyway! Please review and flames are not excepted! I will update soon I promise!


	2. AN

Ok I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating! I just have not been able to write anything for this! Especially since I became obsessed with Yaoi! Now I find it impossible to write anything with a girl. Now I'm going to rewrite this story because; 1 this has so many mistakes it literally hurts me to read it. 2 it's a girl. I'm going to rewrite it with Chi-chan as a boy. L's little brother. The story will still mostly be the same and I'll try to make the new Chi-chan act like her as much as possible. Thank you all for your support! I really appreciated the reviews I got, they made me smile for an hour nonstop! I really hope you still enjoy this story! Look forward to the rewrite, I'll post it as chapter 3. I'll try and put it up sometime today!

Love,

XIII


End file.
